Edytor
by Cisowa
Summary: Takano jest sławnym twórcą z milionami sprzedanych książek na koncie. Co się jednak stanie, kiedy zmieni się jeden ważny aspekt jego życia? Czy jest w stanie odnaleźć miłość i przypomnieć sobie uczucia, które ukształtowały go jako pisarza, którym jest teraz? Tłumaczenie z j. angielskiego.


_Autor: Imagine Wings  
>Tłumacz: Cisowa<br>Zgoda na przekład: jest  
>Oryginalny tytuł: The Editor<em>

_Kruczowłosy mężczyzna wyglądał przez okno swojego mieszkania, podczas gdy edytor kartkował strony powieści, którą nareszcie ukończył. Jego edytorem była niewielka kobieta, z brunatnymi włosami sięgającymi policzków i oczami koloru czekolady, wysoka na zaledwie 150 cm.  
>— W porządku już od jutra będę na urlopie macierzyńskim – powiedziała edytorka, kiedy w końcu wyjrzała zza manuskryptu. — Hej, Takano san, słuchasz w ogóle?<br>— Tak, tak, Shizuki san, słyszałem cię. — Takano westchnął odwracając się od okna z papierosem w dłoni. — Więc kto jest moim tymczasowym edytorem?  
>— Nie wiem, dowiesz się w przyszłym tygodniu. No to zabieram te rozdziały ze sobą do biura, proszę nie znęcaj się nad zastępcą, bo inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia z bardzo ciężarną, wkurzoną, ciskającą piekielne płomienie kobietą psioczącą ci nad głową. Więc miej z łaski swojej następny rozdział przygotowany dla zastępcy w przyszłym tygodniu!<br>— Spoko nie ma problemu. Ale mogę się trochę zabawić jej lub jego kosztem?  
>— Takano san, jak długo piszesz możesz sobie pogrywać z edytorem wedle swojej woli. Nie dbam o to tak długo jak piszesz.<br>— Jak nazywa się zastępca?  
>— Hmm nie jestem do końca pewna, myślę, że Onodo albo coś podobnego. Jest synem właściciela jednego z najważniejszych wydawnictw.<br>— Onodo? Masz na myśli Onodera?  
>—Tak to to! No dobra zbieram się — uśmiechnęła się. Kiedy doszła do drzwi zatrzymała się i odwróciła ponownie. — Wiesz, Takano sensei, to prawdopodobnie bardzo niestosowne z mojej strony biorąc pod uwagę twój sukces, ale... może w tej nowej powieści napiszesz coś osobistego i znaczącego dla siebie.<br>— Co masz na myśli?  
>— Cóż nie zrozum mnie źle, twoje historie są fantastyczne, ale czuję jakbyś nigdy nie był emocjonalnie zaangażowany, jakbyś jedynie zachowywał pozory. Niedawno przeglądałam twoje portfolio i znalazłam historie z czasów gdy byłeś w liceum, myślę, że sprzed dziesięciu lat i jest ogromna różnica w emocjonalnym kontekście pomiędzy wtedy a teraz. To samolubna prośba, ale chciałabym zobaczyć więcej historii jak te, które pisałeś przed dziesięciu laty. Jakkolwiek zrozumiem jeśli nie zechcesz, ale proszę miej to na uwadze.<em>

_Takano zerknął przelotnie na Shizuki, kiedy wychodziła przez drzwi. Potem odwrócił twarz z powrotem do okna i westchnął – to było dawno temu.  
>Poszedł do biura spojrzeć na swojego laptopa. Wszystkie powieści jakie kiedykolwiek napisał były właśnie tam. Historie, o których mówiła Shizuki były prawdopodobnie tymi, które napisał w próbie upamiętnienia miłości swojego życia.<em>

_— __Łał senpai! Piszesz tak dobrze, zupełnie jak Usami sensei. To niesamowite – jego kouhai spojrzał na niego z uwielbieniem w oczach i nieodłącznie czerwoną twarzą.  
>— Och nie wydaje mi się. Historie Usamiego sensei są o wiele bardziej interesujące z ich oryginalnymi pojęciami i pomysłami. W porównaniu do nich... ja to po prostu standard – zażartował.<br>— Senpai! Nie miej o sobie tak niskiego mniemania! Bardzo dużo czytam i nigdy nie czułem się tak ożywiony przez opowieść, ani tak smutny wiedząc, że się skończyła. Uważam, że pewnego dnia mógłbyś zostać fantastycznym pisarzem i autorem. Jeśli chodzi o Usamiego sensei zgadzam się z większością tego co powiedziałeś, ale nie miałeś nigdy wrażenia, że większość, nie właściwie wszystkie jego historie, są smutne i pozostawiają wrażenie samotności? To prawie tak jakby chciał wyrwać się na wolność, ale wciąż dławi się pod presją i pisanie jest jego jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę.  
>Zerknął przelotnie na swojego kouhaia – właściwie nigdy o tym nie myślałem.<br>— Och – odpowiedział tamten czerwieniejąc. — Nieważne to pewnie moja wyobraźnia. — Szybko wziął łyk swojego napoju żeby rozluźnić napięcie. Cisza trwała całkiem długo dopóki jego kouhai nie zaczął znowu mówić. — Senpai, możesz mi coś obiecać?  
>— Co?<br>— Obiecaj mi, że będziesz pisał. Chcę czytać więcej twoich cudownych historii. — Promyk nadziei zalśnił w jego oczach.  
>Musiał się uśmiechnąć.<br>— Jesteś stanowczo zbyt dziwny wiesz? — Zaśmiał się jednocześnie pochylając się żeby go pocałować .  
>— Och umm... przepraszam.<br>— Nie przepraszaj – odpowiedział gdy ich wargi się spotkały. Jego kouhaiowi zajęło kilka minut przypomnienie sobie o otwarciu ust, ale kiedy to zrobił obaj opadli na łóżko łapczywie się całując jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Nie trwało długo aż zaczęli ciężko oddychać. Jego kouhai miał łzy w oczach, kiedy zaczął go przygotowywać.  
>– Ach, aaa! — wykrzyknął.<br>Zatrzymał się.  
>— Chcesz żebym kontynuował?<br>Kouhai wściekle pokiwał głową, a jego uszy zrobiły się równie czerwone jak reszta twarzy. Kiedy tylko w niego wszedł zaczął się poruszać żeby oddać całą pasję, która zaczęła to wszystko, podczas gdy jego ręce błądziły po sutkach partnera.  
>— Ach, senpai!<br>Oboje ciężko oddychali, kiedy osiągnęli orgazm. Opadł obok i wpatrywał się w sufit, podczas gdy jego kouhai starał się złapać oddech. Zwyczajnie grzali się wzajemnym ciepłem. Nagle jego kouhai usiadł i sięgając swojego szkolnego mundurka, nieśmiało obrócił się ku niemu.  
>— Umm... senpai... mogę zadać ci pytanie?<em>

_Takano odwrócił wzrok od laptopa. Dlatego nie lubił patrzeć na swoje pierwsze historie. Zawsze przywoływały te słodko-bolesne wspomnienia, które najpewniej najlepiej zostawić w przeszłości._

_— __Taa definitywnie nie mogę napisać nic w tym stylu. Zwyczajnie już tego we mnie nie ma – westchnął zamykając komputer żeby obejrzeć telewizję i sprawdzić jakie niedorzeczne reklamy mogą go zainspirować dla następnej powieści.  
>— Chciałbym go zapomnieć, dlaczego nie mogę? I dlaczego myśl o tym, że chcę go zapomnieć jest tak bolesna? — Takano trzymał się tych przemyśleń rezygnując z nauki.<br>— Niech tam, mogę równie dobrze pomyśleć o dobrych sposobach na zabawienie się z zastępcą. To zajmie mi głowę i będzie zabawne. Zły uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na twarzy Takano razem z tą myślą._

_Uff moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Brakuje mi polskich fanfików z uniwersum Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, więc postanowiłam załatać tą lukę "Edytorem", który strasznie mi się spodobał. Musiałam wprowadzić pewne drobne poprawki (w oryginale baaardzo często pojawiało się choćby słowo kouhai, za często żeby polski czytelnik czuł się z tym komfortowo). Dopiero przy tłumaczeniu wyczaiłam jeden błąd autorki, mianowicie na początku, kiedy Takano pyta kto ma być jego edytorem Shizuki odpowiada, że nie wie, po czym kilka zdań później mówi, że "Onodo". :) Nie jest to jakiś wielki błąd, ale taka mała dygresja mi się nasunęła. Kolejne rozdziały w przygotowaniu._


End file.
